Emmett Cullen
Emmett Cullen (born Emmett McCarty in 1915 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee) is a member of the Olympic coven. He is the husband of Rosalie Hale, the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive brother of Alice, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale as well as adoptive brother-in-law of Bella Cullen and the adoptive uncle of Renesmee Cullen. After being mauled by a black bear in 1935, Emmett was rescued by Rosalie, and given a second chance at life after being turned into a vampire by Carlisle at Rosalie's request. Rosalie and Emmett were rarely separated after this, having fallen passionately in love. The pair were integral members of the Cullen family and participated eagerly in removing the numerous impediments it faced. Like all Cullens, Emmett is a vegetarian vampire, and has gold eyes instead of red like vampires who drink human blood. Even considering the unstoppable physical strength of vampires, Emmett is physically the strongest in the family. His Life and Death counterpart is Eleanor Cullen. He is portrayed by Kellan Lutz in the movie adaptations. Biography Early life Emmett McCarty was born in 1915 and grew up in the small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee, as part of a large Scotch-Irish family. He had what his parents considered a wild adolescence, never one to worry about consequences and preferring to gamble, drink, and womanize. However, he was a loving child of his family who always kept them supplied with game. He worked on the railroad with his older brothers in Gatlinburg, while his younger 14 year old sister would help their mother with housework. Emmett was changed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen in 1935, two years after Rosalie Hale had been changed. When Rosalie came across him, Emmett was being mauled by a black bear in the mountains of Tennessee. He had nearly died from the attack, but Rosalie saved him and carried him over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. Rosalie was noted as saying that it took nearly all her strength not to kill him. She also said that she brought him to Carlisle so that he, with his stronger endurance to human blood, could save Emmett, being afraid that she would kill him instead. Emmett describes this experience as "being saved by an angel who brought him to God". Many years later, Rosalie confessed to Bella that she saved Emmett from dying because of his innocent look, dimples, and curly hair that reminded her of her best friend Vera's child, Henry, and that ever since the day she saw the baby she always wanted a child of her own just like him. While going through the change, Carlisle attempted to inject painkillers into his system to numb the pain, but the venom burned it out before it could spread. After his painful transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained to Emmett that he was a vampire. This did not upset him, however, like Rosalie and Carlisle had thought it would. He put in his own words, "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." As he still cared for his natural family and knew that he could no longer go back, he had Edward prepare a bag of fortune in the hope of easing their pain over losing a hardworking son and personally left it on the porch. He hadn't looked back since then. He did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullens' rule of only feeding on animals, and has tasted human blood on several occasions. The Cullens were forced to move around for this reason. He had even run into two strangers whose blood appealed to him like Bella's to Edward, causing him to lose control instantly. In 1937, while living in Forks, Emmett's family came across a pack of shape-shifters and made a treaty for a peaceful resolve; from then on, Emmett and his entire family were forbidden to ever bite humans. Emmett married Rosalie before Alice and Jasper joined their family—and had done so repeatedly over the decades due to Rosalie's love of being the center of attention, and Emmett would give her anything to make her happy. Emmett has attended several high schools and colleges, but never earned any particular degree, preferring instead to move quickly from one subject that interests him to the next. ''Twilight'' Two years prior to the beginning of Twilight, he moved to Forks with his family from Alaska, where he started attending Forks High School with Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. He first meets new girl, Bella Swan, on her first day at school during the spring semester. Knowing that Edward is feeling intensely tempted by her blood, Emmett jokingly encourages him to give in to it and get his problems over with, but Edward talks against him. Among the Cullens, he is one of the least worried when Edward started dating Bella. When Edward takes Bella to meet his family, Emmett is absent because Rosalie is upset by the idea and he tries to comfort her. While playing baseball together, Bella (with Edward and his family's protective reaction) catches dangerous interest from the tracker James, who wishes to kill her for sport. Emmett willingly helps Edward and the rest of his family lead the vampire away to protect her, while hoping to fight the tracker himself. He also assists Jasper in ripping James apart and burning the pieces as soon as they find him at Bella's old ballet studio in Phoenix. Afterwards, he returns to Forks and attends the school prom with Rosalie as his date. In the movie adaptation, he helps Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle prepare dinner for Bella when Edward takes her to meet his family. Emmett holds up a knife while waving at her. ''Midnight Sun'' In Midnight Sun, Emmett is curious with the fact that his brother Edward cannot read Bella's mind. After Edward's rescue exposes his inhuman nature to Bella, Emmett is worried by her potential threats until she proves trustworthy. Thus, he initially isn't very happy about Edward's fondness of Bella, but comes to accept it overtime. He finds amusement in his brother's newfound fascination of the human girl, but also very annoying due to his relentless mood swings and lack of sports interests. He later assists Edward in prompting Ben Cheney to ask Angela Weber out on a date to prom with a parade. ''New Moon'' Prior to New Moon, he went on a vacation to Africa with Rosalie.New Moon He is present during Bella's 18th birthday party and gives Bella a new radio for her truck without her permission. When Bella gets a paper cut while unwrapping a present, Jasper loses control and attempts to attack her, Emmett holds him down. Even though Bella gets a bigger cut by Edward's attempt to defend her, Emmett manages to remain stable. After Edward decides to leave Forks with his family, Emmett moves up north with them, where he once again renews his marriage with Rosalie. When Bella, Alice, and Edward return to Forks after Bella and Alice's successful mission to prevent Edward from committing suicide in Italy, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle pick them up at the airport and officially move back to Forks. The next day, Bella gathers the Cullens to vote whether to let her become a vampire and join their family. Emmett votes "hell, yeah" in her favor. He also shows interest in fighting the Volturi, but is willing to find another way instead of risking Bella's life. ''Eclipse'' .]] Emmett almost crosses the line in Eclipse when chasing Victoria to the border line to La Push, where they meet the werewolves. Emmett attempts to attack her, but she dodges away, prompting him to fall on Paul, and a fight almost erupts, especially with Rosalie's influence. However, Carlisle and Jasper manage to calm things down before it gets out of hand. The next week, Emmett, Jasper and Edward go on a weekend hiking, and Bella stays at the Cullens for a "slumber party". When they return, Edward catches the scent of an unknown vampire in her house and sends Jacob, Jasper and Emmett searching for the mysterious intruder. He also teases Bella after finding out that she broke her hand punching Jacob in the face. in battle.|250px]] When they find out that Victoria has created an army of newborn vampires, Emmett goes under training with his family and the wolves of the Quileute tribe in preparation for a battle against them while Edward and Seth protect Bella. Because Emmett is physically the strongest vampire, he poses as a newborn example during training. During the confrontation, he goes into war with everyone and wins without a scratch, just like every member of his team, excluding Jacob Black who gets seriously wounded when he saves Leah Clearwater from a newborn. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Emmett appears at the end of The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner when a newborn named Bree Tanner runs into the battlefield and witnesses him tearing apart her fellow vampire named Kevin, and secretly entertains herself with the thought of Emmett possibly killing the brawny vampire Raoul, whom she truly loathed for his stupidity. Since she doesn't know his name, she mostly refers to him as the big dark-haired vampire. During the Volturi's interrogation, he remains in the background, and later, witnesses Felix execute Bree, the only newborn who surrendered, under Jane's orders. ''Breaking Dawn'' Emmett is present in Breaking Dawn at Bella and Edward's wedding and the night before when he takes Edward and Jasper out on a "bachelor party", threatening to break down her house if he didn't come. In the movie, during the wedding reception, Emmett holds a brief speech as to propose a toast to Bella - his new sister-in-law. He also embarrasses her by saying that he hopes she's had enough sleep in the past, because she won't be getting any more of it. While Bella is pregnant, Rosalie volunteers to be her guardian from the rest of the family, and Emmett sides with them. He is rather frustrated by his inability to fight the Uley pack, who intend to sacrifice Bella to prevent the baby from being born. In the movie, he is in constant torment by his thirst and his inability to quench it due to the threat of the Uley pack that keeps him and his family indoors. He eventually escapes the wolves whilst protecting Esme and Carlisle, and manages to hunt for a while before rushing back home to stop the wolves from attacking his family. After Bella gave birth to his niece, Renesmee, and became a vampire, he frequently mocks her and Edward's sex life. His mocking ends when Bella challenges him in an arm-wrestling match and wins, being much stronger than him due to her newborn state, much to his irritation. By winning the bet, he is silenced as the prize. He constantly demands rematches after every loss. Three months later, on an ill-fated day, Irina travels to Forks to make peace with the Cullens, only to mistake Renesmee for an immortal child: a human child that has been turned into a vampire. She quickly runs off, and eventually reports her misinterpretation to the Volturi. Once Alice gets a vision of their coming to end their family, Emmett comes up with the plan to prove to gather a number of witnesses in their favor, to which they agree. He and Rosalie are then assigned to find nomadic vampires and send them to Forks while Carlisle and Esme look for vampire covens. When he returned home, he is assigned with teaching Bella how to fight after Edward refused to do it himself. However, he also uses the lessons as a way to get back at Bella for winning all the arm-wrestling matches. When the trial with the Volturi looks about to turn into a fight, he shares a passionate kiss with Rosalie. The situation ends in peace, however, and they are able to return to their normal lives. In the movie, Alice shows Aro a vision of battle taking place in the confrontation; in it, Emmett pins Alec to the ground and succcessfully severs his head from his body, killing him. But the battle doesn't happen, and Emmett shares a kiss with Rosalie for their survival. Physical appearance Emmett is described as being very tall, very burly, and to the students at Forks high school and some vampires, very intimidating. Jessica Stanley refers to him as "the big dark-haired guy" in the first ''Twilight'' movie. Standing at 6'5", he is the tallest of the Cullens, towering over Alice by nearly two feet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. He is described as very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look not often seen in a grown man. He is physically the strongest of the Cullens. Like the rest of his family, he has pale skin and golden eyes that darken to black as he becomes thirsty. Blue was his original eye color. Personality and traits Emmett is a naturally cheerful and childish character. He loves to laugh and make jokes, and would try to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humor. In Midnight Sun, Edward angrily says: Trust Emmett to find the humor in the destruction of my life. Unlike some of his family members, he never hesitates to speak his mind, which makes Edward very comfortable to be around him. He appears to be thoughtless, impatient, reckless, makes rash decisions and allow his instincts to take over, but also optimistic and never worries about things beyond his control. He also has a competitive nature. When Bella was being hunted by James in Twilight, Emmett is upset that he wouldn't be going with her, until she points out that he would have a better chance to fight James if he went with Edward. He also displayed no hesitation at the possibility of killing James to ensure Bella's safety after Edward revealed that James would probably hunt her relentlessly, even stating that it was "an option". Despite his tendency to fight, he would sometimes willingly miss out on such an opportunity to protect those he loves, as proven when he expressed a desire to "pick a fight" with Demetri, but willingly agreed to allow Bella become a vampire, which would prevent a fighting opportunity. The second time he proves this is when he devises a plan to gather witnesses to prove to the Volturi that his niece is not an immortal child, but also expresses a desire to fight. This also proves that he can be smarter than he usually seems. Emmett is one of the youngest vampires in the Cullen family, which is why the scent of human blood is sometimes harder for him to resist. He does very well when things get out of hand and could resist Bella's blood when she was human. In Midnight Sun, a part of Emmett's newborn life was mentioned. As he and Edward are having lunch, he remembered somebody who appealed to him the way Bella does to his brother, though because at the time he was young and crazed, he ended up killing the girl with the sweet scent. He eventually grew out of the guilt, saying that "eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt". Despite being the most intimidating Cullen, Emmett is actually very loving and caring to his wife Rosalie Hale and the rest of his family. During free time, he likes to play competitive sports and games, especially anything that involves a physical challenge. His favorite animal prey are bears, and would often wrestle with one before killing it. In Midnight Sun, it is revealed that he also enjoys playing chess with complicated rules, but prefers to play with Jasper and Rosalie rather than Edward and Alice, because of their gifts to anticipate his moves. Emmett drives a red Jeep Wrangler modified for off-roading. Powers and abilities Emmett has no supernatural talents, but his physical strength as a human was magnified when he became a vampire, which makes him much stronger than the regular vampire. In combat, he relies on strength and would fight so fiercely that others view him as a very intimidating opponent. He is known as the physically strongest vampire in the Cullen family, but not the best fighter. He hints that, if Edward was unable to read minds, he would be able to defeat him in combat. Edward admits, when Bella wants to be trained to fight, that Emmett knows just as much about combat as he does, and Edward is on par with the powerful and experienced Jasper. In Breaking Dawn, Bella, with her newborn strength, beats huge, strong Emmett in an arm-wrestling match. Emmett has always had a fondness for hunting bears, and enjoys the satisfaction of getting revenge for what one did to him. In the movie, Breaking Dawn - Part 2, he quickly assaults Alec, giving him no time to use his power, then beheads him and tosses his torso aside. Though the battle was a vision of the most possible outcome, his physical strength is shown to be quite overpowering. Relationships Emmett is the husband of Rosalie Hale and the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive uncle of Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter. He is the adoptive brother of Alice and Edward Cullen, as well as Jasper Hale and the adoptive brother-in-law of Bella Swan. As a human, he was the youngest of his brothers. Rosalie Hale .]] Rosalie Hale is Emmett's wife. Emmett fell in love with Rosalie when she found him while he was being mauled to death by a bear. Rosalie purposefully saved Emmett and carried him, running many miles, back to Carlisle because of his innocent looking face, his dark curls, and his dimples. He reminded her of her former best friend Vera's child, Henry. He thought she was 'his angel' and had her by his side for support during his transition, which he was grateful to. It was because of her that he was so accepting of his new life as a vampire. In the outtakes on Stephenie Meyer's website he says, "If Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?" Their relationship is often portrayed as a more physical relationship, compared to the other couples of the Cullen family. Nevertheless Rosalie is Emmett's soul-mate. It is obvious that Emmett is very protective over Rosalie and would do anything for her, and Rosalie knows that she has found her type of man in him. Emmett and Rosalie are known for kissing each other when they are about to leave each other, even for a small amount of time. Emmett also commented in Breaking Dawn that his and Rosalie's sex life is more enjoyable and energetic than Bella and Edward's, and that they have destroyed many houses while making love. Edward states that he was unable to live with them for the first decade of Emmett's existence because they spent most of their time having sex, and that it was a strain even on the easygoing Carlisle and Esme. Unlike the other couples in their family, he does not seem to worry too much about Rosalie's safety. Instead, he finds her amazing and strong enough to fight on her own. This may be due to his witness of her strength before he turned, which made him believe that his wife could do anything. Carlisle Cullen .]] Carlisle Cullen is Emmett's adoptive father and creator. He was changed after Rosalie begged him to save his life. During his transformation, Emmett referred to Carlisle as God. After Emmett's conversion was complete, Carlisle explained to him about his new state as a vampire; to their surprise, he accepted the new life almost immediately (Emmett has never been one to worry about things beyond his control). According to Edward and Carlisle in Breaking Dawn, they had tried to inject his body with morphine while the venom was in his system, but it was already too late for the medicine to take effect. Carlisle has taught him for decades to retain self-control from human blood, using as much time as he could to help him master it. Just like how Emmett gets along with most people, he is very close to Carlisle. Esme Cullen .]] Esme Cullen is Emmett's adoptive mother. Although Emmett can sometimes be a handful, Esme loves him as much as she loves her husband and other "children", though she had kicked him and Rosalie out a few times for destroying the houses they had bought for them. Whenever Emmett challenges Jasper or Edward to a physical match that escalates to a real fight, Esme would get upset at them. In Breaking Dawn, when Bella challenges Emmett to an arm-wrestling match, Emmett suggests they use Esme's favorite table, but Alice points out that they should leave it alone, which he does not disagree because it is one of the antiques that Esme has around the house. This implies that he does have certain respect for his mother's passion to art and love for antiques. Jasper Hale .]] Jasper Hale is Emmett's adoptive brother. Emmett is very close to Jasper, as well as Edward. Whenever the three of them are together, they would wrestle, compete, and often go on hunting trips together. They would also bet on anything they find interesting, for instance, in ''Eclipse Emmett and Jasper bet on when Bella is going to slip up in the next few years as a vampire. He prefers to play chess with him rather than Edward and Alice because their extra "senses" give them an advantage. When Jasper trains his family and the Uley pack for a battle plan against Victoria's army of newborn vampires, he chooses Emmett as a newborn example, because he is the strongest vampire in their family, will go for the easy kill, like newborns, and because of his competitive nature. Despite Emmett's young age, Jasper is the one who has the poorest control over his thirst. Alice Cullen .]] Alice Cullen is Emmett's adoptive sister. The two of them are close to each other, and like the rest of their family, he always trusts her advice, although he finds her secret conversations with Edward very annoying. Emmett enjoys playing chess with Jasper and Rosalie far more than with Alice, because her ability to see his future allows her to anticipate his moves. He also dislikes playing chess with Edward, because he can read his thoughts to do the same. Edward Cullen .]] Edward Cullen is Emmett's adoptive brother. Aside from Rosalie, Emmett is closest to Edward, who also addresses him as his favorite brother. Emmett tends to speak and act on his thoughts, making Edward more comfortable to be around him. It is also noted that when he joined the family, he made Edward more optimistic. The two tend to enjoy wrestling with each other and practice martial arts, along with Jasper. Emmett is annoyed that Edward is able to read his mind and puzzle together his strategies. During weekends, they would go on hunting trips together. Although they are close, Emmett enjoys playing chess with Jasper rather than Edward, because his ability to read his mind gives him the advantage to anticipate his moves. He also dislikes playing with Alice because she can see his decision. When Edward first felt attracted to Bella's blood, everyone worries except Emmett, who taunts that he needs to face his problems, whether he will fail or succeed. He also likes to taunt his brother with his thoughts, and claim that he has gone completely insane with Bella. Emmett did have experiences with two women, whose blood smelled as strongly attractive as Bella's is to Edward. Both instances ended badly. Bella Swan .]] Bella Swan is Emmett's adoptive sister-in-law, who marries Edward. Initially, he was not too happy about her involvement with Edward and their family, but learns to accept it quickly. When Bella's life is threatened by a vampire named James, he volunteers to help track down the hunter, though he is more excited about fighting him rather than saving Bella. On Bella's 18th birthday, he gives her a radio for her truck. During a family meeting, Emmett votes in Bella's favor to let her become a vampire and join their family. Despite he loves the idea of fighting the Volturi, he is willing to miss out on the opportunity for the sake of his sister-in-law. Emmett loves to make Bella blush and always teases her about this. After Bella becomes a vampire in Breaking Dawn, Emmett continuously taunts her self-control and sexual life with Edward, but that comes to an end when she challenges him in an arm-wrestling match, which he loses and relentlessly demands rematches. They are very close, as Bella refers him to "as the older brother she always wanted, but much, much more terrifying". Renesmee Cullen .]] Renesmee Cullen is Emmett's adoptive niece, and the biological daughter of Bella and Edward. He initially worried about Bella's health when she was pregnant with Renesmee, but could not help Edward since Rosalie and Esme volunteered to protect her, which put him on their side. He is one of the first who adapt to her nickname, "Nessie". Emmett takes a liking to his new niece: when the Volturi prepare to destroy their family for the alleged creation of an immortal child, Emmett is the one who comes up with the plan to gather witnesses to prove that Renesmee is really a half-vampire hybrid instead of an immortal child, although he seems to enjoy the thought of fighting the Volturi. This points out that Emmett cares enough for his niece to willingly miss out a fighting opportunity for her safety. In the movie, while Renesmee is playing the piano, Emmett is among those who listen to her performance. He also accompanies Bella and Jacob to protect Renesmee when she is called forward to meet the Volturi. Jacob Black .]] Jacob Black is the Alpha of the Black pack. Emmett and Jacob did not have a good start with their relationship initially, since he is a vampire and Jacob a wolf shape-shifter. They only come together when Victoria creates an army of newborn vampires to kill Bella and the Cullens, and decide to join forces to gain the upper hand in battle. When Jacob imprints on Emmett's niece, Renesmee, he finds their relationship more entertaining and looks forward to Bella's reaction when she finds out. After that, they become much closer. Right after their trial against the Volturi, Edward explains that it was the wolves that stopped the Volturi from executing their plan immediately, and Emmett pokes Jacob's arm and he flashes a grin back at him. Film portrayal ]] Kellan Lutz portrays Emmett Cullen throughout the franchise. He is close friends with co-star Ashley Greene. Lutz often liked to scare the cast by hiding behind doors and jumping out at people. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film **''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also *Gallery:Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale nl:Emmett Cullen Category:Vampires Category:Forks High School students Category:Olympic coven/Cullen family Category:Twilight Category:Midnight Sun Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Category:Breaking Dawn